


My Protector

by Cantthinkifname



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Voltron, keith is protective, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantthinkifname/pseuds/Cantthinkifname
Summary: You met Keith when he left the Garrison, he actually found you out in the desert, lying on the ground half awake. From that day on, he always protective of you and he never let you fight anyone, but he let you go with him when he said a certain thing was pulling him somewhere. You didn't know that this certain force was going to be something that will have you helping with the universe.





	My Protector

"Keith!" You shouted, pointing to the ship that's breaking through the sky and falling towards the ground, your other arm wrapped around Keith's waist as he's driving the space hover car.

 "Yeah, I see it," Keith said, glancing up and he turned the handle, picking up the speed, "Stay close to me at all times, [Name]."

 "I know," you pouted, wrapping your other arm around him and resting your chin on his shoulder.

As you and Keith got closer to the ship, you dropped small packages on the ground and you dropped the last one, letting Keith drive towards a tall rock. "Hit it," Keith said, landing the space hover and nodding his head at you.

You smiled, hitting the button on your belt and hearing a loud explosion go off. You and Keith jumped off, letting the space hover hid behind the rock while you heard bells go off. You and Keith hid behind a rock, looking at the entrance of the space ship and Keith wrapped a cloth around his mouth, hiding half his face. You and Keith ran towards the entrance, getting in fast and you both stood in front of a door that leads to where a man is being kept. 

You tied a cloth behind your head, hiding your mouth and nose then the doors opened, you notice three men, all of them wearing containment clothing and surrounding the man. "Hey!" A man shouted, all three of them running towards you and Keith.

You stepped in front of Keith, round house kicking the man that came running towards you first and Keith punched the next one, kicking the last man. "Dammit [Name]! I told you to stay behind me!" Keith shouted, both of you running towards the man.   
  
 "But what's the fun in that?" You asked, pulling down the cloth and standing next to the resting table that Shiro's on.

 Keith pulled down the cloth, turning the man's head towards him and the man groaned, his eyes closed. "Shiro?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at the man with a black hair and a white tuff in front. You took out the knife from the back of your belt, cutting the rope around Shiro. "Thanks," Keith said, helping Shiro off the resting table with Shiro's arm over Keith shoulders.   
  
 "Nope. No, you-- No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro," a male with tan skin and brown hair said, walking towards Keith and putting Shiro's other arm over his shoulders.

 "Who are you?" You asked, catching the male's attention.

 "Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance, cutie," Lance said, winking at you and Keith glared at him slightly then Lance turned towards Keith, "We were in the same class at the Garrison."

 "Really? Are you an engineer?" Keith asked, staring at Lance.

 "No, I'm a pilot! We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck," Lance said, his eyebrows ceased.  
  
 "Oh, wait. I remember you. You're a cargo pilot," Keith said, his eyebrows furrowed. You crossed your arms, leaning on your leg and staring at the both of them with an eyebrow raised.

 "Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now, thanks to you washing out," Lance said, you sighed.

 "Well, congratulations," Keith said, you turned your back on the two and notice two more people standing at the door. One of them is chubby with a orange banada wrapped around his head then the other one is short with feminine looks and glasses. 

 

  
***

 

  
 You followed behind Keith and Lance, glancing over your shoulder to see the other two running towards you. You made it to the space hover, the short one getting on then the chubby one turning towards you and Keith. "Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" He asked, getting onto the wing part while Keith got to the front with you sitting behind him. You gasped, feeling the space hover fall back from the weigh and you gripped onto Keith's waist.

 "Is this thing going to be big for all of us?" The short one asked, looking at you and Keith.  
  
 "No, sorry," you said, smiling at them apologetically while the short one sat behind you then the chubby one sat behind him then Lance and Shiro on the wing. You notice the lights from the cars, hearing the engines from it, "Let's go!"

 Keith turned the handle, the space hover lifted off the ground and turned around, getting away. "Why am I holding this guy?" The short one shouted, holding Shiro's arms.

 "Hey, we did all fit," Banada guy said, you notice Lance sitting behind you instead of the short guy.   
  
 "Can't this thing go any faster?" Lance asked, looking over his shoulder and you notice the cars getting closer.

"We could toss out some non-essential weight," Keith said, you smacked his arm and you felt him chuckle a little.

 "Oh, right!" Lance said, looking around, "Okay, so that was an insult. I get it."

 "Big man, lean left!" Keith shouted over his shoulder, the Banada guy leaned left and you tighten your hold on Keith as the Banada guy leaned left.

 "Whoa!" The three people shouted, you glanced over your shoulder to see two cars fall.  
  
 "Aw, man! Mr. Harris just wiped out Professor Montgomery! No, no. He's fine," the Banada guy said, Keith drove up a tall rock.

 "Big man, lean right!" Keith ordered, looking over his shoulder and he leaned right, jumping towards the other side with a deep bit between the two roads. The three males screamed, you hid your face in Keith's shoulder, closing your eyes and you felt the space hover land on the other road. You felt Shiro's chest press against your back, you opened your eyes and notice the last two cars still chasing you.  
  
 "Guys? Is that a cliff up ahead?" The Banada guy asked, you looked ahead of you.

 "Oh, no, no, no!" Lance screamed, Keith leaned forward with a smirk on his face.

 "Yup," Keith said, you gripped his dark shirt in your hands.

 "No, no, no!" The short guy screamed, Keith driving off the cliff and you cringed at the males' screaming.

 "What are you doing? You're going to kill us all!" Lance screamed, the space hover falling straight down.

 "Shut up and trust me!" Keith shouted, turning the handle a little and turning his foot upward with the peddle, the space hover hovered above the ground and dust flew everywhere. You let out a big sigh, letting go of Keith's shirt and wrapping your arms around his waist gently. 

 

  
***

 

  
 You walked with Keith, staring off into the sky as you and the others made it to the house you and Keith live at. You stood off to the side, watching Keith walk up to Shiro, who's now awake. "It's good to have you back," Keith said, placing his hand on Shiro's shoulder and catching the male's attention.

 "It's good to be back," Shiro said, his arms crossed and smiling at Keith.

 "So, what happened to you?" You asked, walking up to Shiro's side and catching both of the male's attention.   
  
 "Where were you?" Keith asked, taking his hand off Shiro's shoulder and Shiro looked down.

 "I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled," Shiro sighed, closing his eyes and he opened his eyes, looking up, "I was on an alien ship, but somehow I escaped. It's all a blur." You patted his shoulder in comfort, smiling up at the man with a shaved undercut. "How did you know to come save me when I crashed?" Shiro asked, looking at you and Keith.

 "You should come see this," Keith said, walking towards the house with you then Shiro trailed after you two.  
  
 Keith removed the covers from the wall, Lance and the other two you learned was Pidge and Hunk, standing towards the couch. "What have you been working on?" Shiro asked, staring at the mans with writings and pictures.

 "I can't explain it, really," Keith said, staring at the maps, "After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn to this place. It's like something... some energy was telling me to search."

 "For what?" Shiro asked, turning his head towards Keith.  
  
 "Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area," Keith said, pointing towards the middle of the map with writings that say  _Energy Source!._  "It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings."

 "Each one tells a slightly different story bout a blue lion," you explained, your hands behind your back as you caught everyone's attention, "But they all share clues leading to the same event, some arrival happening last night."

 "Then, you showed up," Keith said, catching Shiro's attention then Keith.   
  
 "I should thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?" Shiro asked, turning towards the tree males and Shiro walked towards the table since Lance is on the other side, holding out his hand. Lance looked down at Shiro's hand, hesitantly shaking Shiro's hand, Shiro held out for Pidge and Hunk.

 "The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge," Pidge said, shaking Shiro's hand, "So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?"

 "I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces," Shiro said, looking to the side.   
  
 "Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now?" Hunk asked, making gestures with his hands and slouching his shoulders slightly, "Are they coming? Are they coming for us? Where are they at this very moment?"

 "I can't really put it together. I remember the word  _'Voltron'_ ," Shiro said, ceasing his eyebrows, "It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do."   
  
 "Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture," Hunk said, going through Pidge'ss backpack and taking out a picture, "Look, it's his girlfriend."

 "Hey, give me that!" Pidge shouted, taking the picture from Hunk and you giggled a little, catching Keith's attention, "What were you doing in my stuff?"

 "I was looking for a candy bar. But, then, I started reading his diary," Hunk said, holding a book in his hand.

 "What?" Pidge screamed, snatching his dairy back.   
  
 "I notice the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line," Hunk said, you tilted your head at the word.

 "Frown who?" Keith asked, his head slightly tilted with his arms crossed.

 "It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron," Hunk explained, turning his body towards you and Keith, "I think I can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter."   
   
 "Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" Lance praised, his arms crossed and smiling at his friend.

 "It's pretty fascinating, really. The wavelength looks like this," Hunk explained, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and holding it out.

 "Give me that!" Keith said, snatching the paper and he held it under a picture with giant rocks.

 

  
***

 

  
 You stood at a canyon with the males, your arms crossed and you didn't notice Lance's eyes glanced at your bare legs then up at the canyon. "Okay, I admit it. This is super freaky," Lance said, his arms crossed and staring at the canyon.

 "I'm getting a reading," Hunk said, holding the machine in his hands while Pidge held up the receiving machine and you heard the electronic beeping then Hunk walked forward.

 "You're not hot?" You asked, glancing at Keith since he has a jacket on with a dark shirt underneath.   
  
 "Nope," Keith said, following Hunk and not glancing at you.

 You heard the beeping get intense, you looked up to see cave opening and small cliff that you can jump from. You and the males entered the slightly dark cave, noticing the drawings of lions and you heard a whoa come from Hunk.

 "What are these?" Shiro asked, his voice echoing.

 "These are the lion cravings I was telling you about," Keith explained, not noticing Lance walk towards the cravings.

 "They're everywhere around here," Shiro said, looking around and you stepped towards the walls, getting a closer look.

 "Stay near me, [Name]," Keith said, you slouched your shoulders at him.   
  
 Suddenly, the cravings of the lions lit up blue, you turned your head to see a panic Lance. "What?" Everyone asked, staring at the cravings.

 "They're never done that before," Keith added, you walked back towards his side then you looked down, seeing the ground crack with blue light shining.

 Keith grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him as the ground came in and slid against the water that's going down. Everyone screamed, you gripped onto Keith's shoulders, shutting your eyes as you felt the water soak your clothes. Lance fell down first, landing in a small river with you and Keith falling on him, you groaned, getting off of Lance as the others fell in the small shallow river.

 "You okay?" Keith asked, pushing himself off the ground and you nodded your head, pushing your upper torso out the water, hearing everyone gasp.

 "They are everywhere," Lance said, you lifted your head to see a giant, blue cat robot inside a blue circle shield. You stood up, standing next to Keith with Shiro at your side as you stared up at the robot.  
  
 "Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge asked, holding onto the straps of his backpack.

 "It must be," you mumbled, staring at the blue cat robot with widen eyes.

 "This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here," Keith said, his eyebrows light furrowed and he walked towards the shield.

 "Keith!" You shouted, running towards his side as he walked closer.

 "Looks like there's a force field around it," Keith stated, the four males trailing behind you and Keith.

 "Is anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" You heard Lance ask, you looked over your shoulder at him to see him to the left and right.   
  
 "No," Shiro said, staring up at the giant robot cat.

 "Yeah. The eyes are totally following me," Lance said, walking normally.

 Keith ran up to the force field, you standing slight to Keith's side and Keith placed his hands on the force field. "I wonder how we get through this," Keith said, you placed your hands on the force field.

 "Maybe you just have to knock," Lance said, knocking on the force field and he yelled, the force field lighting up then the cat's eyes shined.

 The wind pressure picked up, the force field disappearing and the ground below the robot lighting up blue. Keith pushed you behind him, holding out his arm in a protective way and gritting his teeth up at the robot lion.

 "Whoa," everyone breathed out, the wind pressure disappearing and the lighting below the robot disappeared.

 "Uh, did everyone just see that?" Lance asked, you lifted an eyebrow.

 "Voltron is a robot. Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" Hunk shouted, sitting on the ground.

 "And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are," Pidge added, staring up at the lion.   
  
 "This is what they're looking for," Shiro said, his eyes returning to normal.  

 "Incredible," Keith added.

 "Wait! I didn't see anything!" You shouted, catching everyone's attention.  

 "There's five other robots like this one," Keith explained, pointing at the cat robot, "All of those five make a giant robot."

 You sighed, slouching your shoulders, "Never mind."

 Then, the giant cat robot leaned down towards everyone, you jumped closer to Keith and grabbed his hand, hearing Pidge and Hunk scream. The mouth opened, you looked inside and a plank moved down, Lance standing in front of the plank. Lance hummed, looking at everyone then he chuckles, running inside.

 "Lance!" You shouted, running after him and Keith was about to grab your wrist, but he was too late because you followed after Lance. Lance hummed in approval, a automatic door opening and he looked at the chair, you walked inside. "Lance," you mumbled, seeing him sit down in the chair and sit comfortably.   
  
 "Don't worry about it, cutie. Here we go," Lance said, smirking proudly until he lets out a scream from the sudden movement of the chair moving forward and stop. Lance groaned, "Uh? Huh." You looked over your shoulder, seeing Pidge and Hunk walk in then Shiro and Keith, you notice the scowl on his face.

 "Sorry, Keith," you flashed him a smile, scratching the back of your head. Then Keith sighed, his arms crossed and he flashed you a small smile. "Keith, this is amazing," you mumbled, staring at the blue holographic screens and touch screens. You heard Lance laugh and Pidge and Hunk saying who afterwards.   
  
 "All right! Very nice!" Lance shouted, you and Keith walked over to the chair to see the cave through the screen.

 "Okay, guys, I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all aware," Hunk said, catching everyone's attention, "We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now."

 "Whoa. Did you guys hear that?" Lance asked, looking over his shoulder at you and the others.

 "Hear what?" You asked, putting your crossed arms on the seat.

 "I think it's talking to me," Lance said, staring at the holographic screens in front of him, "Hmm... Um..." Lanced typed with one finger on a keyboard holographic screen, making the robot cat stand on its legs and let out a piercing roar, Pidge and Hunk screaming. "Okay. Got it. Now, let's try this," Lance said, two hand gripping controls appeared on his seat, one on each side and Lance's hands rested on it, pushing forward both of them.   
  
 The robot cat broke through the large rocks, back flipping and using boosters on its feet to stop itself from hitting the ground. The robot cat shot itself through the sky, flying at a high pace and inside of the head, you, Pidge, and Hunk let out a scream, Keith's arm wrapped around your waist and he held onto something else. Hunk and Pidge holding onto Lance as Shiro held onto the seat and something else. "You. Are. The. Worst. Pilot. Ever!" Keith shouted, holding you close to him so you don't fall on the ground. The screaming from you, Pidge, and Hunk continued as the blue, robot cat flew around then the cat landed on the ground, running at a high pace.  
  
 "Isn't this awesome?" Lance asked, a excited smile on his face as the screaming stopped.

 "Make it stop. Make it stop," Hunk pleaded, tears in his eyes.

 "I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot," Lance said, then the cat launched itself into the sky with its boosters.

 "Where are you going?" You asked, gripping the back of the seat tightly.

 "I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth," Lance explained, the robot cat flying towards the atmosphere, "I think we're supposed to stop it."   
  
 "What did it say, exactly?" Pidge asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Lance.

 "It's not like it's saying words. It's more like a feeding ideas into my brain, kind of," Lance said, raising his eyebrow at Pidge.

 "Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone," Hunk suggested, everyone looking at him, "Sorry, lion. Nothing personal."

 "You don't understand," Shiro said, catching everyone's attention, "These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everyone is dead."   
  
 "Oh. Never mind then," Hunk said, everyone glaring at him and the lion let out a roar, finally out of the atmosphere and into space.

 "That's a giant ship," you mumbled, seeing a dark ship with purple window like lights.

 "Uh..." Hunk said, dragging the word with his mouth open, "Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?"

 "I think it is," you said, smiling at Hunk and you notice him pale.

 "They found me," Shiro mumbled, his eyes slightly widen and you stared up at him.

 Then purple lasers came towards the lion, you shrieked from the sudden lasers coming towards the lion. "We're got to get it out of here!" Pidge shouted, turning towards Lance.

 "Hang on!" Lance yelled, pulling back the two handles and causing the lion to dodge the lasers, everyone shouting at Lance. "All right. Okay. I think I know what to do," Lance said, the boosters bringing up the lion's speed.

 "Be careful, man. This isn't a simulator," Pidge said, glaring at Lance.

 "Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator," Lance said, a smirk on his face as the lion dodged the lasers and going towards the ship. Lance thrust the right handle, the lion's mouth opening and shooting out a blue laser, cutting a line into the ship. "Let's try this," Lance said, smirking proudly and pulling back the handle. The lion dodged all the lasers, getting close to the side of the ship and cutting it with the claws, an explosion ringing out from the damage.

 "Nice job, Lance," Shiro said, smiling at Lance.

 "I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet," Lance said, the lion flying away from the ship.

 "You did good," you said, ruffling Lance's hair and not noticing the large smile on his face with a blush, Keith glared at him.  
  
 "Oh, no!" Hunk shouted, looking out from the side to see the ship chasing after the lion.

 "They're gaining on us," Pidge shouted, you looked out.

 "It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. They're chasing us," Lance said, glancing to the side to look at the ship.

 "Okay, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good?" Hunk asked, you still felt Keith's arm caging you close to him, "I am not on board with this new direction, guys."

 "Where are we?" Keith asked, scowling at Lance.

 "Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos," Shiro explained, you notice the floating rocks and blueish planet.   
  
 "It takes months for our ships to get out this far," Pidge said, his eyes widening, "We got out here in five seconds."

 "That's impressive," you muttered, a small smile on your face then a portal opened.

 "What is that?" Hunk asked, staring at the white and black swirling thing outlined with blue.

 "This may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there," Lance suggested, you looked down at Lance.

 "Where does it go?" Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow.

 "I don't know," Lance said, glancing at Pidge then back in front, "Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?"  
  
 "Whatever is happening, the lion knows more than we do," Shiro explained, looking at Lance, "I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." Everyone nodded their heads, Pidge place his hand on Lance's shoulder and you held Keith's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow," Lance said, the lion went through the portal and closed before the ship chasing the lion went through.  


**Author's Note:**

> The first episode is split in three parts  
> I’m transferring my voltron stories into here and on a different website there’s a lot of chapters


End file.
